


The Queen

by Vaeri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Threats, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Once, they were engaged. However, young souls can be foolish and make mistakes. In the world of royalties it can lead to war and war was what their mistakes led them to. But war brings new beginnings and can bring people together. Will they let their hearts make their decisions?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you'll enjoy the story as it will go and please, feel free to leave comments or if you have a request you can request in the comment section below. The requests will be uploaded to the One-Shot collection I have. I work with Dr. Strange, Loki, Steve, Thor, Peter Parker, Lady Sif and Kylo Ren.
> 
> Have a nice day and lots of love from me! <3
> 
> ps: I have a tumblr account (sheadre) and I post updates there so if you check that more often, you should follow me to know when I post a new chapter. ;)

Alfheim was the most beautiful and serene realm. Everything was in perfect balance with the nature, snow covered mountains were raising in front of the icy blue sea, forests so thick that only the elves could pass without getting lost. Not that many other creatures of the other realms visited Alfheim, not since the queen close up every alliance and deal, no one was trading with the elves anymore. Not since the queen started ruling over the realm after her father’s death.

However, she decided to close the gates because of a prince, the prince of Asgard. No, not the one with golden hair and broad shoulders, who could win a war by himself. She was engaged to the dark prince, the shadow, the snake everyone was afraid of… except her. (Name) was more than happy to be engaged with Loki. She prepared herself for that one day throughout her life. Now she sat on Alfheim’s throne, lonely and hardened by others’ cruelty. Now she was a fearsome ruler but a just one. Her people loved her dearly because she stopped the other realms’ influence on Alfheim and because she treated everyone good. (Name) trained day and night, indulged in her duties as a queen, never stopping, never tiring of the things she needed to do. She worked hard earning Alfheim’s independence and glory back. The realm was again strong and no one had to starve. She looked over her realm from her study having to take a break sipping on a cup of hot jasmine tea in hopes it would help her stay awake. Her features were sharp, her collar bone jutting out a little, her waist narrow and her neck slim because she ate little and worked hard. Her long (h/c) hair was let out except two small braids running from her temples to the back of her head pinned together to keep her hair out of her face. She needed no make-up because she was beautiful even without it, her long eyelashes brushing her skin as she blinked while taking a sip of the tea. She remembered him… she could never forget those blue-green eyes, those sharp cheekbones, the pale skin that seemed so silky, the long raven black locks. She burned his memory in her mind so she would never forget how he humiliated her in front of the whole Asgardian court.

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

_(Name) stepped out of the carriage with her father and brother, all of them dressed in their formal attire. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest and her pointed ears were burning from the excitement. She was preparing her whole life for this one day and ever since she first laid eyes upon her fiancée she was in love._

_They met once when they were still children and their parents agreed of the engagement. Now, she was of age to marry and bond the two realms in the union of their marriage. This was her duty as the royal princess. Servants hurried outside to escort them into the palace. (Name) followed the maid who approached her with a deep curtsy to her guest room. The chambers were large and the light of the sun came from everywhere lighting up the rooms. Everything was white or cream with hints of gold. The elven princess was amazed by how luxurious everything was compared to her home where everything was in sync with the nature._

_She was amazed but did not feel at home or at ease. It was so foreign from her realm that it made her feel like a stranger, an intruder who was not welcome by everyone. She felt the gazes of Asgardians who could have a peek inside their carriage. The maid left her alone telling her there will be a servant who will escort her to the throne room in time. She nodded and dismissed the maid staying in silence. She missed her mother who passed recently due to an illness the healers couldn’t heal. She sat down at the sofa placed in front of the fireplace and let her thoughts wander._

_Suddenly, knocking interrupted her making her jump up from her seat and turn to the door. The white wooden door opened slowly revealing the last person she expected. Raven black hair brushed broad shoulders covered by Asgardian light armor which was gold and green. Long legs connected to a narrow waist and a long green cape pooling at those feet reaching to the broad shoulders. However, her attention was drawn to those sharp cheekbones, thin lips and deep blue-green eyes that were watching her like they saw through her delicate form. (Name) curtsied immediately as etiquette told._

_‘My prince’ she said quietly._

_‘Princess (Name)’ his thin lips pulled into a polite smile that was a little forced but still captured her heart and made her cheeks grow rosy. ‘I have heard about your arrival and I had to welcome you properly. I apologize in my father’s name for not welcoming your family immediately but there have come up some issues with Vanaheim he needed to attend to. Would you walk with me until the ceremony starts? I bet you have not seen my mother’s garden.’_

_‘Of course, my prince’ she nodded with a smile on her lips walking up to Loki who offered her his arm which she happily took. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest because of the closeness and she could smell his cologne. Not that she really needed to smell, she could feel it because of her sharp senses. Small talk was easy and light which helped her calm a little. Loki asked about her travel, her preferences but the princess noticed how eager he was when she told him about her home. He seemed to be excited about a possible visit to Alfheim. Compared to the rumors going around the realms about Loki, she couldn’t pinpoint any of them. She saw no snake, no evil in him. She saw a prince, who could hold his ground in battles just as much as in politics. His eyes were shining with intelligence and he had this emission about him that made him handsome. Loki wasn’t handsome in the terms most people interpreted it… no, he was more than that. He was charming, cunning… his intelligence was what attracted one, not that many could appreciate it because there was hardly a match for him._

_‘I have heard that elves are skilled magicians… is it a required knowledge everyone has to learn or is it a choice to become one?’ Loki asked curiosity filling every pore of his skin making the princess chuckle._

_‘Nothing is mandatory, my prince. Magic is the base of our culture and everyone has the ability to use magic, however some decide to become a healer, some decide to invent new potions, some decide to practice magic on the battlefield. However, everyone has a basic knowledge of all in case a warrior needs to heal their wound quickly and has no time to wait for a healer to show up, or if a healer needs to defend themselves in case someone attacks them.’ (Name) replied as best she could. Magic was always something common in her realm for an Asgardian it was something amazing. ‘I know you wield it quite skillfully yourself.’_

_‘Ah, mother is the best teacher I could ask for’ Loki smiled with a nostalgic expression._

_‘Would you show me something? Our magic is quite different’ she said in hopes she could see Loki be in royal spirits. The dark prince of Asgard lifted his hand in the air and on his palm a light globe shined up before he threw it into the distance. The globe of light exploded in the air showering the plants with gold and as the small shining particles reached the flowers they started to bloom._

_‘Your turn, princess’ Loki smiled cheekily at her and in response she walked up to the large tree nearby which was dead ever since Loki was a child. She placed her hand on its trunk and sent energy into the wood. Light purple leaves grew out from the branches above._

_‘We use energy while you don’t. It always made me envious that Asgardians has the ability to use their magic without borders’ she said. A servant interrupted the two of them telling them that it was time for the ceremony. (Name) never thought Loki would be like what the rumors told her but she was naïve and expected the good of everyone._

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

The queen of Alfheim wished a thousand times that she wouldn’t have been so naïve and ignorant. She was young and ignorant never listening to anyone who tried to warn her, not even the Asgardian queen herself. Frigga was the only one who actually cared about her. She missed the blonde queen who was shining so bright anytime they met. She never felt so betrayed and her burning love for the dark prince of Asgard turned into fiery passion of hatred. She wanted to humiliate the now Jötün king to make him feel what she felt back then. Things however change just like politics and reasons behind people’s actions.

Her once fiancée was threatening her realm and she was ready for the fight. Tarron, her brother was a good strategist and one she was trusting with her life. She watched her soldiers line up at the castle ready to march into battle on Jötünheim and she was more than ready to lead them and pay Loki back for the humiliation.

‘My queen, your horse is ready’ a servant bowed deeply behind her back.

‘The Liesmith should prepare for his defeat’ she smirked evilly putting down her cup of tea onto her desk.

 

_**Somewhere in the castle of Alfheim~** _

 

Rhys wasn’t agreeing with Tarron’s plan but what could he do against his lord? He was only a servant and he could be really thankful for not getting kicked out yet. He was one of the clumsiest servants but he was good at getting into anywhere and trade information with the other servants. He didn’t want the prince’s plan to succeed, it would mean Alfheim’s end.

His short brown hair was revealing his pointed pale ears and the dark walls of the secret passageways cast dark shadows on his young face. His legs carried him fast forward in the cold and wet tunnels with the small paper in his hands. He was nervous but what could he do? He was only a servant and Tarron would kill him the second the prince would see hesitation in his eyes. Not that he was bold enough to look up in the presence of the prince. A hand grabbed his shoulder suddenly making him yelp in surprise but it was cut off by a hand grabbing his mouth.

‘Ssshhhh! It’s just me! Haldir!’ the hushed voice of his friend interrupted his panic which was raising in his throat. Haldir let him go so he could turn around.

‘You just scared the Hel out of me! I need to be somewhere, you fool!’ Rhys hit his friend’s chest not too hard though. ‘I’m in quite the hurry! What is it you want?!’

‘The prince is scheming again?’ Haldir asked with furrowed eyebrows. No one trusted or liked the prince but he was still the prince with power and he was quite the strategist.

‘Yes… and it is quite worrisome, my friend’ Rhys sighed. In that moment the young elf had an idea of what to do. None of the nobles or sages liked the prince and if that small paper would get out of his hand to someone who could do something, then he would be able to do something to help the queen. ‘I know that the prince will behead me once I return with no response but it would be better than doing nothing against his evil plan. Get this message to Asuma, he will know what to do with this.’

Haldir’s face turned panicked and grabbed Rhys’ arm.

‘You cannot die! I will not let that happen! You can hide in my family’s house at the far end of the capital. From there you can get out of the capital anytime you need to.’ Haldir pleaded with Rhys who was still contemplating his options.

‘Do you think he won’t find me there? What will happen to your family? I’m not risking them getting into trouble’ the young elf shook his head when Haldir grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks grew pink.

‘I cannot lose you… this is not how I wanted to tell you how I feel but hard times are coming… I love you, Rhys and I would give my life for yours’ Haldir whispered pressing his forehead to Rhys’.

‘We need to hurry, Haldir’ Rhys panted. The young elf was determined to do something right once in his life. He got himself kicked out from home, he left his family behind, he had given up on his sister, he won’t make anymore mistakes when he can do the right choices. The two young elves took the other path in the depth their hearts thumping hard in their chests in hopes their future would turn to better one day if they try to fight for what is right.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm really happy that so many of you told me that you enjoyed the prologue! I hope you will stay with me till the end of the story! =) Feel free to leave comments or requests! =)

Jötünheim was colder than Alfheim.  It had no forests, only glaciers and large mountains of ice, and everything has a blue hue because of the cold. Darkness took over the skies, so the elven army had to use torches to see. They wouldn’t be able to use them during battle, but at least while they stayed in their camp it was easier to see.

The queen sat in her tent covered in heavy armor, her hair pulled back in a tight braid, her beautiful features in a stoic mask, cold like a statue. Her crown on her head and her cape made of white fur. Her generals and commanders were all gathered in her tent with her brother. Tarron had a similar stoic, hard expression on his features. Anyone could tell that he was the sibling of the queen. He had long white hair with icy blue eyes and sharp features. His neck was long and his body was lean, but if you were to become his enemy, your defeat was certain both in battle and mind. Anyone could tell that the royal siblings were deathly.

‘The division under the red flag will go to the north while the divisions under the green and yellow will attack from east and west. The archers under the blue flag will wait for the enemy to reach the middle of the field.’ Queen (Name) pointed to certain points on the map laid in front of her on her desk.

‘Is it really a wise thing for you, my Queen to run into battle at the front lines?’ General Asuma lifted an eyebrow questioningly, concern written on his face. Queen (Name) lifted her (e/c) eyes to look at her general and the air seemed to freeze in the tent.

‘I am the leader of my people. I should be the one to lead them.’ she replied with a tone that held no place for opposition. The military personnel left the tent, all except General Asuma. The queen remembered the lessons she took from the elder elf back when she was younger. She always held him dear to her heart and had a soft spot for him. She saw Tarron hesitate at the entrance of the tent, but with a nod from her, he left.

‘Yseänrl!*’ Asuma lifted his palm facing away from his body energy shooting out of his skin. Queen (Name) lifted an eyebrow questioningly before frowning.

‘Is it really necessary?’

‘It is, my queen.’ Asuma replied. ‘I have gotten an interesting letter… from your brother.’

‘Is he asking for a cure against chlamydia?’ she sighed exasperatedly, making the elder elf chuckle shaking his head.

‘I see you have not lost your sense of humor, my Queen.’ replied Asuma. ‘But no… it is something much more dangerous. And I advise that you stay cautious of his actions and words.’

‘What are you talking about, Asuma?’ she asked not understanding his riddles.

‘Your brother wishes to dethrone you tonight my Queen, and he has resources to do so.’ the general said looking deep into the Queen’s eyes. (Name) has never seen Asuma be so serious and her chest tightened as the weight of his words sunk in heavily.

It took her a few seconds to process what Asuma was implying. What has she done to Tarron? Why? He grew up with her, she read him fairytales and held him when he was afraid of thunder when they were little.

‘Why should I believe you and not sentence you to death this instant for accusing the royal prince of treason?’ the Queen asked coldly wanting to see how he would react to the threat. She knew if he would become nervous and try to apologize that meant he was only trying to get her brother into trouble, but if he stayed composed and accepted her decision… that meant she already lost against her brother. But either way, she will keep her head high and accept her fate with pride.

Asuma sighed shaking his head, his light brown braids following the movements. His lips pulled into a sad smile that held the knowledge of someone who lived for centuries.

‘Our enemies are always closer than our friends.’ he replied clasping his hands behind his back.

‘It is true then.’ she sighed heavily. ‘Who is in on this?’

‘I cannot tell… but my loyalty is yours till the end, my Queen.’ Asuma bowed slightly. (Name) sighed. So this is how her brother treats her after all she’s done for him. She needed a plan to stay alive.

Suddenly, the horns sounded through the cold, icy fields causing the Queen to shudder. She jumped to her feet grabbing her short sword and buckling her shield on her back. She was quickly out of her tent jumping and onto her horse. The army gathered in their position each division knowing where to stand. The Queen could see the frostgiants line up in the distance, bare chested and with furs covering their private parts. Her sharp elven eyes could see their king sitting on something similar to a horse but it was taller, wider, stronger, and had crimson eyes. The self-satisfied smirk playing at his lips was irking the Queen. His skin was dark blue and his eyes shined like rubies while his pearly white teeth made contrast with his skin. He was bare chested and the queen had to admit that he was well built.

‘Queen (Name) of Alfheim.’ the king’s voice rang through the miles separating the two armies. It was strong and loud because of the magic he was using. ‘You can still back out of war and accept your defeat by granting my people entrance into your realm.’

‘You have delusions about how strong you are, King Loki.’ the Queen replied, her voice flying across the ice covered fields. ‘You should prepare for your defeat!’

The Jötün king just shook his head with a knowing smile, making her heart thump hard in her chest. All these years, all these months, she was preparing for the battle she was certain she will come out of the battle victorious, but that damn smirk on the Jötün king’s lips was showing her how wrong she was. She looked at her brother and she knew… she knew that he was about to dethrone her and certainly end her life today. His posture was telling her that Tarron planned the battle all along.

‘I wish father and mother could see you now, brother…’ she breathed looking straight at Tarron who narrowed his eyes slightly as her words reached his pointed ears in the wind. Everything went blurry as (Name) went into battle at the front lines. At first, she was easily breaking through the frostgiants with her division, she wanted to fall in battle. She hoped that it would be the enemy who killed her instead of her brother. A frostgiant pushed her off of her horse when she wasn’t paying enough attention and the Queen landed on the hard icy ground. She groaned as she pushed herself off of the ground and quickly rolled out of the axe’s way that was now stuck in the ice. She jumped to her feet and swung her short sword, the frostgiant’s head landing next to her feet. The body fell limp to the ground splattering blood on her leather pants and boots.

She fought her way through the frostgiants, slaughtering all that came in her way as she tried to approach her former fiancée. She could see his bare chest and long black hair a few feet ahead of her and she gritted her teeth pushing forward. Suddenly, one of the elven soldiers attacked her and she knew in that moment that it had started. She knocked the elf unconscious right before she was shot in the shoulder with an arrow. The Queen hissed in pain and looked around to see the traitor, only to see her own brother lowering the bow looking at her with such coldness, she never thought he was capable of. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into those icy blue orbs.

‘I believe the battle is over, your highness.’ from behind her King Loki spoke up and grabbed her around the shoulders and placed his dagger to her throat. The Queen smiled sadly and dropped her weapons.

‘What are you waiting for?’ she asked.

‘You really think I would kill my prize? Oh, no, no, your highness.’ she could hear his smirk in his voice and it sent a shiver down her spine. ‘How does it feel to be betrayed by someone you love?’

‘He’s not my brother.’ she spat it looking at Tarron with a cold indifference.

‘You should’ve expected it, sister.’ Tarron jumped off of his horse shaking his head. ‘You failed many years ago, so I lost my chance to be king when it should’ve been my destiny to wear that crown. I prepared for it all of my life and you just took it away from me just because you got rejected by your fiancée.’

‘Kill me now, brother… because if any of you let me live… there will be nowhere you can hide from my wrath. Kill me now, if you wish to survive your betrayal.’ she cried out angrily spitting in Tarron’s face. The new elven king laughed as he wiped his face and took off the crown of the former Queen’s head placing it on his own head.

‘You are no better than a servant.’ he smirked. ‘I believe you will know how to serve your new king from now on.’

Tarron turned around and ordered the elves to retreat back to Alfheim. (Name) watched her people leave her on the icy realm with her former fiancée. Loki was still holding her shoulders, but his dagger was let down to his side still in his hand.

‘You better keep that dagger under your pillow at night, my King.’ she hissed. ‘Anger can get the better of me.’

‘You know, now I’m glad I rejected you back then… you stopped being some whiny little princess. This suits you better.’ he said grabbing your upper arm and pulling you toward his horse or whatever that beast was. He quickly conjured metal handcuffs that suppressed her magic. The former Queen sat on the beast in front of Loki and she could see the frostgiants glances at her form. Cold enveloped her with Loki pressing into her back and his arms securing her from both sides as he held the reins.

(Name)’s (e/c) eyes felt heavy and slowly closed. Her consciousness slipped away as her body went limp and she rested against King Loki’s chest.

 

_**Later~** _

 

It took some time for (Name) to regain her consciousness.  When she started to stir, she felt warmth seep through her under-armor. It was a lighter armor which was mostly leather with metal accent and she could move in it easier than her full armor. She blinked her (e/c) eyes a few times before she could see anything in the bright room. Soft bedding was under her and she hissed in pain as she sat up.

The room was spacious, the large bed was in the middle of the wall which was to the left of the door. Across from the door were several large windows with their curtains pulled back. In front of the bed was a long wooden table with chairs and behind the table was a bookcase filled with many books. She got to her feet and went to it in awe. All of her favorites were there and she smiled as she pulled one off the shelf, reminding her of when she was little. She used to dream of being like her mother when she grew up. Ever since she was told that she was engaged to Loki, she wanted to be the perfect princess for her prince, but it didn’t turn out that way. She wasn’t good enough for him and he expressed it quite harshly. Her hands tightened their hold on the book as her memories rushed to her.

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

_Two months have passed since she arrived to Asgard. The preparations for the wedding had started, the subjects couldn’t wait for the big event. (Name) looked out from her balcony, down at the city below and sighed. She wished she could be as happy as the citizens were, however that stayed a wish._

_At first, Prince Loki seemed to be accepting of her presence and welcomeed her into the Asgardian royal family, but as time passed, he turned cold and distant with every passing day. She couldn’t find out what had happened, what she had done to earn this treatment. (Name) expected Loki to be happy to finally see her, she thought that they would marry and live happily ever after, just like their parents. She worked so hard to become the perfect princess, to be spotless, to act as the etiquette demanded, to do everything right. It was making her angry to fail when she was doing everything perfectly. Someone knocked on her door interrupting her thoughts, a servant opened the door to her chambers, telling her that the Queen has asked for her._

_(Name)’s eyebrows lifted but she nodded and thanked the servant for informing her before leaving her chambers. She wore a beautiful gown, her narrow waist hugged perfectly by the fabric, her high heels clicking on the marble floor as she hurried down corridor after corridor. She had to pass through the royal chambers’ section to reach the Queen’s study. Giggling could be heard from down the corridor and she rolled her eyes, expecting Thor to seduce another young maiden into his bed. Turning the corner, her feet stopped at the sight, anger rushing through her veins and making her see red. There her fiancée was, pressing a lady of the court to the wall as he was fiercely kissing her. (Name)’s hands balled into fists and she turned around heading straight for King Odin’s study. She was not having this another day. While she reserved herself for her fiancée, he kept sleeping around with other women. (Name) grimaced with disgust and knocked on the door of the King’s study impatiently. When a servant opened it she marched inside her head held high, irritation oozing from her._

_‘Princess (Name)?’ the king lifted his head in surprise, he stopped writing on the parchment in front of him._

_‘My king, I am here to break off my engagement with Prince Loki.’ she said it determined._

_‘Can I ask why?’ he put the feather down from his hand with a sigh and stood up leading the princess into the other room, which was for the King to take a break between his duties and drink a cup of tea or just to relax. The princess sat down across from the king her face still in a hard, cold expression._

_‘Prince Loki clearly wishes for me  to be gone from Asgard and wants nothing to do with me.’ she replied. ‘And because I just saw him having fun with a lady of the court. As an elf I will not accept this behavior. I was loyal to my fiancée all through these centuries while he clearly was not. I will pack my things and leave tomorrow.’_

_‘If you would’ve been engaged to Thor, I wouldn’t have been surprised and wouldn’t try to make you stay… but Loki has surprised me to be honest.’ the king narrowed his eyebrows in thought._

_‘It has happened and I do not want to linger around another day when I am not welcome.’ her voice dripped with hurt and the King could see that the princess’ pride was quite hurt. He sighed and nodded._

_‘If you wish to leave I will contact King Nerm and Queen Volía and tell them myself of your decision. I will get you a carriage prepared by tomorrow morning.’ Odin said dejectedly._

_Leaving Asgard was easy, but her hurt feelings stayed. At first, she decided to bury herself in studying both combat and sciences. Her parents’ death was devastating and suddenly the throne was passed onto her. She had to work hard and had many things to do, but the pain of being rejected stayed. Every day, every night. Always._

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

The door opened to the chambers startling the former elven Queen. She turned to fully face the entrance, to see King Loki walk inside and close the door behind himself. He was tall, taller than in his Asgardian form.  His shoulders broader, his waist thicker, and his body more built. His raven black hair was pulled back at his temples so it wasn’t bothering him.

‘What do you want?’ she hissed ready to fight.

‘This is how you treat your savior?’ the King cocked an eyebrow with a smirk on his thin lips. He tsk’d shaking his head. ‘You should be more thankful.’

‘You were in this with my brother why should I be thankful for anything?’ (Name) sneered.

‘I told him to let me keep you as my prize… you are alive, woman. You can have your revenge.’ he rolled his eyes before adding. ‘If you can get out of here and leave Jötünheim.’

‘What do you want?’ (Name) put the book back on the shelf. ‘For me to serve you? Be one of your concubines?’

‘Be my Queen and I will give you an army to go against your brother.’ Loki opened his arms wide. ‘Or rot in the dungeons. Your choice.’

 

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Don't Play With The Fire

Background music if you want to listen to it: [Monster](https://youtu.be/hhSA9H9Iaqw)

 

 

The satisfied smirk playing on his lips was telling (Name) that she really is a prisoner here. She sighed walking up to the Jötün king, looking up at him. Her delicate hand lifted to touch the skin on his bare chest. As her skin met his, the cold started numbing her hand immediately, but she kept it there as she leaned up, whispering in his ear.

‘You had your chance and you made your choice.’ her voice was soft while her words were harsh. ‘It’s cowardice to back out of it now.’

Loki grabbed her upper arms tightly, shaking her violently while he put distance between them so he could look the former queen in the eyes. His crimson orbs were burning with anger as he sneered at her.

‘You betrayed me! You broke off our engagement and you’re the one who’s offended?! You really haven’t changed.’ Loki pushed her away from himself turning around to leave the chamber, but stopped at the door. He turned his head back so he could send a last disgusted glance her way. ‘You’re still the childish princess I met back then.’

The door slammed shut behind the Jötün king, leaving a deafening silence behind. (Name) stood there for a few seconds, contemplating whether to run after him and show him how much she had changed by slapping him across the face or not. Then she sighed and sat down at the large table, grabbing the bowl of fruit on it and pulling a grape-like fruit out of it. The watery fruit was sweet, yet not overpowering, and had a strange smoky aftertaste. She needed to contemplate her next move. What she couldn’t understand was the fact that Loki offered her marriage. Why would he want to make her his queen?

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

He was furious. She had always made his blood boil, but for other reasons. Back when he was young and foolish, he had fallen in love with her the second he had set eyes upon her beautiful face. He had been preparing for her arrival since he had started walking and talking. It was made clear that he was engaged to her and he was eager when Odin and Frigga announced that his princess would be coming to Asgard.

Loki knew he was foolish for falling for her. He remembered the time when he had spotted her and all the other days he’d tried to become someone she would’ve wanted.

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

_ The sun was shining brightly down on the palace’s golden halls and corridors. The sky was a lively blue and the weather was nice, yet the younger prince chose to stay in the library, where no one could find him. He had his nose buried in another book when a servant came to him to inform him of the elven princess’ arrival. His ears perked up at that and he nodded to the servant before going to the window to see the carriage slowly making its way toward the palace entrance. _

_ It took him some time to gather his courage and decide what to do. His feet brought him to the chambers where the princess would stay and he used his magic to don his semi-formal attire. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door gently. He opened the white doors slowly to spot his princess jump up from her seat, a surprised expression on her face. Her flawless creamy skin seemed so smooth, while her long (h/c) hair seemed silky to the touch. It was held back in an elven braid, her pointy ears poking out from her hair. Her (e/c) eyes wide, her kissable pink lips slightly open, and her brows were smooth arches. She was beauty the prince had never seen before. His heart sped up as he took a step inside the room. _

_ The walk in the garden only made his heart jump more each time she turned to him, spoke to him, or when she laughed. Oh, how much he wanted to hear her laugh with that bubbling laughter that escaped her soft pink lips. During the ceremony which was to make their engagement official for the common people, Loki couldn’t take his eyes off of (Name). _

_ However, everything came to an end one day, just like his optimism of being good enough for her. Every passing day, his doubt resurfaced while seeing Thor converse with the princess… his princess. Every passing day, he grew more and more disappointed in himself for not being good enough for her. She was too good for him and everyone could tell when they looked at the two of them. Loki avoided her because she was too good, too bright. She deserved someone better than him. He sent a servant for (Name) that day… telling the servant that the queen was asking for her presence. The younger prince knew that the princess would pass through the corridor, his chambers were opened, so he cast an illusion of himself and a lady from the court that kept bothering him and was trying to capture his attention, but Loki didn’t want anything to do with that woman. _

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

Now he was king and he had the power to make her his. He had the authority to be good enough for her. Finally, he had a title, he had power, he had his own palace, and his own army. He wanted her… he wanted to show her that he was good enough. Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind and his thin lips pulled into a wicked grin. She will be his.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

The former queen sat in her chambers trying to find something she could occupy her mind with. It was quite boring sitting in an almost empty room. She already read the books on the shelves and decided not to reread them. She couldn’t help but wonder what Loki wanted to achieve by marrying her.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a servant knocking on her door and quietly opening it a little. She peered inside before entering and looked around before spotting the former queen. The girl had long white hair braided back from her face and wore a loin-cloth hanging from her hips and a bandage-like material covering her chest tightly.

‘Your Highness, the King sent you these for the ceremony tonight.’ she announced as the former queen walked up to her. The servant girl was bowing slightly and she was clearly hesitant of what she should expect from (Name), even if she was taller than the royal in front of her by at least a head. (Name) took the clothes out of the servant’s hands and with quiet “thank you” she turned away to inspect the offering. The dress barely hid anything. It was a piece of cloth which was stitched together at the shoulders and the waist. The chest part had a low cut which ran to the middle of her stomach and the back was almost completely exposed, while the skirt part was cut up to the hips on both sides. The servant also brought a pair of heels that matched the dress. (Name) at first got so angry that she wanted to rip the dress into tiny pieces, but then she sighed in defeat. Did she really have any way of getting out of here? Would she be able to stay alive without Loki? Had she any other choice? The servant was still standing by the table focused on the fruit in the bowl.

‘Go ahead and take whatever you want.’ the former queen pointed at the bowl with a small smile. ‘How is the king? Does he treat his servants well?’

‘It is not him who treats us badly… it is the nobles and the people in the court.’ she averted her gaze before she took a grape and popped it into her mouth, seemingly happy.

‘I believe tradition can hardly be changed… and the people’s way of thinking. It is sad that many are so… old-fashioned? I believe that’s the word for it.’ (Name) nodded to herself. ‘Would you help me with this? I don’t think I would be able to figure out on my own which hole was made for which part…’

‘I don’t think the King would mind if you show up without any clothes… he clearly lusts after you, your Highness.’ she mumbled quietly and when she realized (Name) heard it, her eyes grew wide and apologized. ‘I… I mean, I didn’t mean to be rude, but… King Loki clearly has such intentions.’

‘It is alright…’ (Name) sighed. ‘But I hardly believe it to be true, even if it seems like that. Don’t forget that he’s the God of Mischief. Never believe that you can figure him out, even if it seems like you could see his true intentions.’

‘You seem to know him well, your Highness.’ she said as she walked up to (Name).

‘He never told his lies about how our engagement ended? That is a surprise.’ the former queen grimaced.

‘It is a big mystery for us about what happened when he was a prince of Asgard. Anyone who tried to ask him about it, was kicked out of the palace or was banished. No one dares to question him.’ the girl replied as she moved the dress into place on (Name)’s body so it fit perfectly.

‘What is your name?’ (Name) asked.

‘Hyndr, your Highness.’ she replied as she stepped away from (Name).

‘Do you want to know the truth?’ the former queen asked. Hyndr nodded hesitantly, earning a smile from (Name). ‘He was an unfaithful bastard. I was wasting my youth on him wanting to be the perfect match for him. I worked hard to be perfect for him and before our wedding, he seduced a noble lady into his bed. I believe it wasn’t the first time during our engagement. And here we are. I got captured by him and now he’s forcing me to marry him, when I know he will be unfaithful to me for the rest of our life together. The worst part is, that one day I will start to hope that he will respect me, at least enough to not do something like that.’

‘Were you in love with him? Back then?’ Hyndr asked curious.

‘I was… and to know that he never loved me… it tore me apart even after I left Asgard.’ (Name) said looking down at herself. ‘Don’t forget to tell Loki that if he thinks he can break me, he cannot be more wrong. If he tries anything, he will suffer for it.’

Hyndr’s eyes widened with shock making (Name) smirk. The servant realized that the former queen of Alfheim was not someone who could be easily fooled and so she quickly left fear in her eyes.

(Name)’s smirk turned into a frown as she started thinking of her next move. She looked into the body length mirror inspecting herself in the dress that exposed almost every part of her. It was a nice view, she had to admit, but it felt wrong. It felt like Loki wanted everyone to think of her as his slut. She had to find a way to get back at Loki to show him he had no power over her. A second servant knocked on the door, asking her to follow him to the dining hall. Passing the halls of the palace, (Name) tried to remember the way back to her chambers in case she needed to find her way around the place on her own. The walls were made of ice, yet she didn’t feel cold. Everything was so large, but that was no surprise knowing there were Jötüns moving around in the palace.

Finally, she arrived at the dining hall. Many tables were lined up with frostgiants sitting around them, while Loki sat at the front of the room at a table with nobles by his sides. On his right was an empty chair and the servant who escorted her motioned for her to take the seat. When (Name) approached the table, one of the noble ladies jumped up, hurrying over to Loki’s side and sitting in the chair next to him right before (Name) could take it. (Name) grabbed a knife up from the table, yanked the woman back by her hair into the chair and cut her neck. Blood spilled onto the table and (Name)’s hands as she let go of the limp woman who landed on the ground with a thud. Everyone looked at the former queen in utter shock and surprise. If they wanted a rise out of her, they got it. Her bloodlust and anger was too eager to erupt at any second.

‘That’s my seat, slut’ she hissed and spit on the dead woman. Loki looked up unsurprised and sighed.

‘Did you really have to kill her? Now the table is messy.’ he said.

‘I’m way beyond contemplating whether to kill anyone who stands in my way.’ (Name) replied as she sat down. ‘Or was she one of your sluts you liked the most?’

‘Would you be jealous if she was?’ he asked back.

‘Would it matter? I’m doing this so I can have my revenge on my brother.’ she shrugged with a smirk as she popped a piece of food into her mouth chewing. ‘This is delicious… especially with the slut’s blood on it.’

‘Men like it when their women are feisty.’ Loki darkly chuckled.

‘You won’t like it when you find my knife pressed to your neck.’ (Name) replied like they were talking about weather.

‘I admit it surprised me a little that you saw through poor Hyndr so easily, but I expected it.’ he said. He leaned in close to her pointed ear and whispered. ‘I believe this will teach you some manners and patience.’

Guards grabbed (Name) and yanked her up from her seat. She had no other choice but to be obedient, but hissed back at the Jötün king.

‘Never let your guard down… unless you want that knife sticking out of your back.’

 

_**To be continued...** _


	4. Things have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! I'm trying with something more serious than my previous stories and I hope it goes as planned and you'll enjoy it till the end! Thank you for reading and please tell me if you have any opinions or suggestions.
> 
> Thank you! XO

The darkness surrounded her like a thick warm blanket. It shielded and blinded her at the same time. It wasn’t like she loved darkness, but it was calm and she was never afraid of it. It became a part of her after so many years spent on the battlefield. However, she was bored by the sixth day. (Name) decided to do push-ups, losing count of them and only feeling the ache in her arms. No one had come to visit since the guards left her in this cell at the belly of the Jötnar palace. 

The former queen was left there without food and only a pitcher of water was left in the cell with her. The back left corner became the toilet and the right side of the cell became the bed. She was used to getting captured by others that wanted to break her. Sometimes she would pretend to give up, sometimes she would simply break out and kill everyone standing in her way to freedom. But this time she has to choose a different tactic. She was doing sit-ups when the door was opened with a loud bang and a guard was hauling her up from the ground and dragging her with him. By now her dress was even more revealing because of the wrinkles and some tears. Dragging her across the palace in almost nothing was surely intended to humiliate her, but she just smirked evilly at those who stared for too long. 

(Name) knew it was the king’s study they had arrived at, when the guard stopped in front of the large doors that were adorned with golden vines and carvings. She had to roll her (e/c) eyes at the way Loki was still having people parade about and celebrate him. The guard knocked on the doors and they opened on their own. (Name) knew it was to show off the king’s power with magic, but the former queen was just as skilled in magic. She could equal him and Loki knew it well. 

‘Have you enjoyed your time in the dungeons?’ he asked so sure of himself and confident, that she had to laugh as she got up on her feet from where the guard had thrown her. Half of the dress’ remnants fell off of her body as she stood up. (Name) sighed and shrugged off the rest of the tatters leaving her completely bare. She smirked as she felt the Jötün king’s eyes scan her form with a hungry glint in them. Loki stood up from his seat and walked up to her, his chest bare just like every Jötün man. (Name) knew that there wasn’t just hate between them, oh no. There were explosions of emotions between them, love, hate, betrayal, disappointment, hurt, and most of all, want. 

‘Have you found a new concubine?’ the former queen asked lifting an eyebrow, making Loki smirk as his ruby eyes roamed her body and face, meeting her fierce (e/c) eyes. 

‘You sound a little jealous.’ he purred with a low voice.

‘You promised me a ring and a seat next to yours... I can get mine back on my own... but that would be no fun.’ she smirked as she closed the space between them and pressed her bare chest against his cold skin. Her palm pressed against his skin between his pecs, right above his heart. 

‘I promised you an army... not a seat nor a ring.’ he replied quietly as his long slender fingers slid up her collarbone to curl around the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. She looked up leaning into his touch. 

‘These days promising an army is almost the same as promising a ring to a woman.’ (Name) turned her head, her lips brushing against the skin of his palm. ‘Women have to lower their standards in men.’ (Name) smirked seductively at him, but when the Jötün king started leaning down, the tip of a knife was pressing into his Adam’s apple. Loki’s ruby eyes widened in shock and anger, but her smirk only grew wider at that. ‘Put a ring on my finger, only then you can fuck me.’ 

‘You want a wedding ceremony and honeymoon vacation too?’ Loki asked trying to be mocking, but it only made the former queen’s smirk grow. 

‘We have to show your subjects that it’s real. The biggest wedding ceremony should be held since you like to celebrate yourself.’ (Name) replied still pressed against Loki, the knife still dangerously close to his throat. 

‘What are you planning?’ Loki hissed in her face. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his neck as he grabbed onto the back of her head, pulling her hair. 

‘I’m getting what I had to give up on back when we were young.’ she hissed back. Loki shook her violently anger clear on his face. 

‘You gave up on it by choice!’

‘You made me do it!’ (Name) yelled back grabbing his wrist, which was still in her hair, sinking her nails into his cold skin. Both of them panted heavily before letting go of each other. Loki quickly turned around grabbing a dress from a chair and threw it at (Name). He didn’t turn to her as he spoke with a hoarse voice (from arousal). 

‘Get yourself cleaned up. We’re announcing our engagement in an hour.’ 

 

_**Later~** _

 

(Name) would’ve lied to herself if she said she didn’t need the bath, as she climbed out of the tub. The hot water quickly turned cold on her (skin tone) skin. Now that she was cleaned up, she felt like herself again. She dried her hair with her magic while she dried her body with the towel that was placed next to the tub. She put on the lace lingerie that was placed there too, before pulling on the dress. This one was decent enough, it only showed the amount of cleavage she was comfortable with. 

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Loki was still sitting by his desk. Before he looked up she could study him. He was still handsome and he was still the man she wanted. He was responsible and a good king, royal authority in his posture. He was born to be a king and his seriousness was attractive to many. To be honest, (Name) was jealous of the slut that had dared to talk to him back at the dining hall. This man was born to belong to (Name), just as she was born to belong to Loki and she was not allowing any other woman to even try to get into his pants. She was the only one who had the right to get that pair of leather pants off of him. The Jötün king lifted his head at hearing the door to the bathroom close, and for a second (Name) could see something tender flash across his face. It made her heart ache a little inside the thick walls of ice around it. For many centuries, she has longed for him, thinking she could never have him. Yet here she was, standing in the same room as Loki, finally having what she had wished for, for so long, but the pain only grew in her chest. She knew Loki would only lust after her body and would never love her, but things had changed and she no longer believed in love. She will accept that and move forward. If this is the only way she can have him, then she will take what she can get and will accept her fate. 

‘Come.’ he stood up walking to the balcony door, opening it while she followed him outside. There were thousands of frostgiants standing below, waiting for the announcement. Loki grabbed her hand pulling her to his side. ‘Rejoice and welcome your new princess who will be your queen in a month!’ 

The people cheered at his words. Men, women, and children were gathered there. (Name) knew word would quickly spread across the realm. She couldn’t help but look up at Loki, who had that charming smile on his thin lips as he looked over his people. She imagined leaning up and kissing him lovingly, making her heart thump hard and painful against her ribcage. That night she asked a servant to bring dinner to her chambers, but ate little, leaving almost all of it on the plate. The closet to the side of the room, was packed with dresses and many things were brought into her chambers since she had last stayed here. When the moon and the stars were lighting up the sky, she walked over to her balcony. Everyone thought Jötünheim was an ugly place, but it was hardly ugly. It was hard and sturdy, cold and unwelcoming, but it had its own beauty. The snow shined brightly over the sloping mountains and the frozen river was just like a mirror with a blue hue to it. Jötünheim looked like a realm made of glass. 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

The Jötün king sat in his study going over the finances again, but couldn’t make sense of the words and numbers in front of him. It was annoying how easily she could still hold his attention. He felt stupid for letting his guard down when she stood so close to him. Her warm skin felt so good against his cold body. She was so gentle and delicate... he closed his eyes imagining what it would be like if she looked up at him lovingly, if she would want to marry him because she loves him. He had craved her for so long now... for centuries he had felt so disappointed in himself, disgusted of himself knowing she would never want him. 

Loki had wanted to take her on the floor of his study those few hours earlier. That is, until he felt the tip of that damn knife pressed against his throat. It aroused him how feisty she was, not to mention how hot she was. He could see her touch him, kiss him, sink onto his shaft panting and blushing with half lidded eyes as her lips fall open in pleasure. He hissed angrily and banged his fist on the desk. He couldn’t have her. He couldn’t fall for her, not when she would never fall for him nor when she can put a knife in his back smiling happily. Loki regretted pushing her away centuries ago, but his anxieties had gotten the best of him. She deserved someone better, someone who had no issues with his body or appearance. Since he became king of Jötünheim, he had embraced his heritage and his true form. He still preferred to appear Asgardian whenever he left Jötünheim, but he no longer tried to hurt himself. Everyone thought that the scars he got were from battle and most of them were, but he let himself get hurt in battle because he wanted to get hurt. He wished he would die, and in the eyes of all of Asgard, it would’ve been in battle. At least then he would’ve been able to be the hero who died for his home. 

He walked up to his balcony door looking out over Jötünheim. At first he kept comparing it to Asgard and found it ugly... but as time passed he noticed the beauty of the realm. It was cold and hard, but it held a beauty only something hard can have, a diamond. When the sun shined down on the mountains or on the frozen river below, everything shined like diamonds. 

 

_**~In the palace of Alfheim~** _

 

The throne room, which was once filled with life and had been associated it with Queen (Name), who reigned over the realm with wisdom and mercy, now seemed to be in shambles. The marble floor was tainted with crimson blood or with dried blood, making it sticky and brown. The new king sat on his throne leaning to one side, his legs open as he watched Asuma being dragged into the throne room. 

Tarron never liked the old fart, but now that he had the evidence he needed, he could finally get rid of him. He wondered what Loki had done to his sister some days, but the point was that he was rid of her too. It had always made his blood boil to watch (Name) rule over the realm when he was supposed to be king. She had failed to become the broodmare of that idiot, and ran back to Alfheim taking his throne. He had not only gotten rid of his father after so many years of waiting, but he had to figure out another plan to get rid of his sister. Now he had the throne just for himself and had the power to kill those who turned against him. Asuma looked up at him with a fiery passion burning in his eyes, disappointment clear on his face. 

‘My king...’ the old man said bowing, he already knew what was to come. ‘Where’s the servant who gave you the message?’

‘Does it matter? You are sitting on your throne.’ Asuma replied.

‘That is what you and everyone who is weak will never understand...’ Tarron sighed exasperatedly as he stood up from the throne and walked down to the old man. ‘As king, I have to show them that I have power over them.’ 

‘That is why you are the weak one, my king... you will fail because your sister always had a level head. She will come back and take back her throne.’ Asuma said smiling sadly at him. The guards heard the king’s sword be pulled from its sheath and blood splatter across the marble floor, as the old commander fell to the ground. 

Tarron gritted his teeth as he glared at the dead commander. He wanted to find that servant. He wanted his revenge on him for letting his sister know his plan. Rumor had it she was about to marry that idiot. She will have so much power that she would be able to get the throne back and he needed a plan. Quickly. 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

Days passed since the announcement and Loki kept dragging (Name) to meetings and dinners with other nobles. Some of them were rude, but powerful, some of them were just rude, and very few of them were polite. Amongst the court she had found one friend at least. Aurrún, the daughter of a wealthy merchant who was honest with her and seemed to be truly interested in her. She kept asking about the former queen’s realm and life. 

She was kind and polite and she was funny. She was always cracking jokes and making (Name) smile once in a while, melting the ice around her heart just a little. (Name) cared for the young girl and invited her to have breakfast or lunch with her, or to join her for a 

stroll nearby. (Name) liked to spend her days outside of the palace walls, just like back in Alfheim, riding on horseback into the wild. It was in her nature to live in the woods, but she knew she had her duties. Today, the preparations for the wedding had started and the wedding planner sat now across from her and taking note of her answers to his questions. 

‘I see, so you want something simple?’ he asked and (Name) nodded. ‘Do you have any idea of what you want your dress to be like?’ 

‘Something that will fit me.’ she shrugged, already bored. This was hardly her area of expertise, to say the least. Battlefield, swords, bows, shields, and armor were her strengths. She had given up being a princess way back when she had left Asgard. 

‘Alright...’ the planner sighed clearly disappointed, but (Name) couldn’t care less. The atmosphere between Loki and her seemed to be just as icy yet also burning hot at the same time, like after she got out of her cell. They were giving in to their want and longing one minute and cursing at each other and pressing knives to each other’s necks the next. ‘I will send word about what I have gathered and we’ll talk about the modifications on the plans next time.’ 

(Name) nodded and quickly left the salon when the Jötün king opened the door, surprising both her and the planner. Loki’s ruby eyes looked at (Name) dangerously as he grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. 

‘We need to talk.’ he hissed angrily, but it was clear he wasn’t angry with the former queen. They walked silently through the corridors and halls until they got back to Loki’s study. The king quickly closed the door behind them and cast a spell on the room, preventing anyone from getting inside or hearing anything. ‘Your brother wants you back.’ 

‘Why?’ she asked furrowing her eyebrows. ‘He wants to execute you.’ he replied. His handsome face showing how hard he was thinking of a plan. (Name) walked up to him placing a gentle hand on his bicep. 

‘Then let’s make the wedding process faster. If I’m your wife, then you will have a reason to attack him if he tries anything.’ she said. ‘You can have the throne if you want it. I only want my revenge on my little brother.’ 

‘Don’t try to fool me.’ he hissed pulling away from her. ‘You want your throne back.’

‘No, Loki. I want my people to live happily and safely.’ (Name) replied pushing away the hurt at his reaction. ‘You’re a good king to the frostgiants, I believe you would be able to be a good king of the elves too. I only took over the throne because it was passed onto me by the council. I was mourning my parents yet they forced the crown on me.’  _ Not talking about the heartbreak you caused me...  _ she thought averting her gaze. 

‘I’m sorry.’ he turned back to her, his face softening. ‘He’s coming to Jötünheim in three days. We need to prepare.’ 

‘I don’t want my people to get hurt... he’s leading them into their deaths.’ she said circling her arms around herself. 

‘That’s why we need to be quick.’ Loki said determined. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	5. Past Mistakes and Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So I have this warning for this chapter: it's truly, angsty. I tried to express their feelings as much as I could but not when there was smut in the chapter so I deleted it and rewritten it. (Many times) I hope it will be still enjoyable and please, if it was or you have some good ideas how I could make intimate scenes deeper and describe their feelings better then please leave comments! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Have a nice day and lots of love from me! <3

_**Loki’s poV.** _

 

The Jötün king sat in his study signing parchments about trades between Nidavellir and Jötünheim. His mind was somewhere else but not too far. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was so close yet so far. He knew the last thing she wanted was to marry him and she was only doing it for the army. A dull pain throbbed in his chest as he thought about tonight. She was to hunt down a krogon and bring the creature in front of him. It was the tradition when a woman wanted to take the king as their husband.

He wanted an elven traditional ceremony but (Name) refused and told him that she will bring a krogon head in front of him. This woman was stubborn, strong, independent, intelligent and so, so beautiful. It was doing things to him when she pressed herself against him with dirt and blood all over her when a guard got her out of her cell. He hated himself for falling so easily for her. Loki sighed putting down the pen in his hand leaning back in his chair. He will contemplate his next move carefully because only one mistake and she will slit his throat as fast and as mercilessly as she did to that woman at the dining hall.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

She stood in the armor the frostgiants granted her for tonight. She got a spear to fight with and she still was getting used to it. She was an expert in battle and easily used any weapon. The former queen weighed the weapon and squared her jaw as she prepared to mount a frossfrin, a horse like creature but way bigger and sturdier with thick legs and muscles. Frostgiants mounted them as Asgardians mounted horses. The former queen sighed calming her heart.

Today, she’ll bring a krogon head onto the dining hall’s large table right in front of Loki who was supposed to be her husband long ago. She was born with the right to marry him and she will get it no matter what. She needs that army to take back the throne from her traitor brother. Her beautiful features hardened as the servants pulled the gate open for her to depart for her hunt. (Name) urged her frossfrin to move when a trumpet sounded from behind her across the yard making the former queen’s eyebrow twitch in irritation. Aurrún warned her that a noble lady could challenge her and the challenger will take her place if they manage to capture the krogon before she can.

‘Princess (Name)! I, lady Skäu of the Ögpräam house, challenge you!’ her voice was arrogant and hard and the former queen smirked. These kinds of people were easy to play with and fool them.

‘You dare challenge me, lady Skäu? I hope your skills are not just shadows of your words’ (Name) replied and took off on her frossfrin into the wild. The icy cold wind cut her skin on her cheeks as she sped her frossfrin through the snow. The beast galloped through the icy white sea of snow like a normal horse did on a field of grass. She needed a plan and quickly because the lady was already not far behind her with a spear of hers in her hands. She needed to kill her challenger first of all to show that no one stand a chance against her in any way… and she just simply thought it easier to deal with someone if she kills them. (Name) knew it will be a long and tiring fight to finally got her rightful place on Loki’s side but she won’t give up easily.

The elven woman headed straight into the woods a plan forming in her head. She cut through the thick nature, the map of the forest around her memorized with every detail. The trees had a dark blue hue at their trunks and their leaves were bluer green too. The grass was almost totally frozen under her frossfrin’s hooves. She remembered exactly where everything was in the forest. To the east were icy mountains with deathly abysses. To the west there were forests with thick woods and ice covered clearings, the Isrä river flowing in large curves. In front of her should be soon the clearing with the pond where most of the animals comes for a drink. (Name) pulled her frossfrin to the side and started to gallop along the clearing in a large ring. She could lose but if she was quick and clever, she could get two birds with one stone.

She stopped her frossfrin and waited. The former queen was famous of her thought out plans and how efficient they were. She never thought she was exceptionally smart or witty but she thought she had to learn to be a better strategist amongst men that preferred a king on the throne instead of a queen. Lady Skäu galloped straight into the clearing, head held high with a triumphant smirk on her lips, spear lifted into the air heading toward the krogon. (Name) smirked and when the lady reached the right spot she burst out of the woods from in front of the lady and threw her spear in an angle that when it reached its target, the weapon was sticking out the krogon’s neck and the lady’s chest. (Name) watched the lady’s frossfrin galloping away into the woods frightened by the loss of a leader. The lady was trying to push herself off the spear but it was too painful and she had no power left with how badly she was bleeding. Her ruby eyes looked up at the former queen who had a cold expression on her face as she approached.

‘Why…?’ the lady asked confused and her mind clouded from pain and blood loss.

‘When you’re betrayed through your life and when you learn that you cannot trust even your own blood, you change. You turn into someone harder, someone colder and you won’t care who you need to kill to get what you want’ (Name) replied looking down at the woman who gasped. ‘This was your lesson and everyone else’s lesson to never challenge me unless they want to lose and meet their death.’

‘You don’t deserve a throne nor to be our queen… you’re just like your brother… cruel’ she spit the words at her angrily.

‘Maybe… but you only say that because you’re the one on the wrong end of the spear’ she shrugged flicking her wrist snapping the lady’s head with her magic. (Name) turned back to the krogon who had no time to even register that it had been killed. The beast had the head of those Midgardian Chinese tigers with even more fur and fangs that curled out of their mouths. It was almost as big as a bilgesnipe. She needed to find a way to drag the creature and the lady back to the castle. She secured the lady to the krogon before fastening the creature to her frossfrin and started heading back to the castle. It was a longer journey back but she memorized the paths and soon she spotted the castle’s stone walls. When she emerged from the forest part of the gathered crowd cheered while the other part stayed silent. Aurrún ran to her beaming and other servants joined the elven woman to drag the krogon into the castle however, many people gasped at the sight of Lady Skäu’s dead form.

(Name) shrugged off the maids who tried to get her to change before she joined the king in the dining hall. The former queen went to the kitchen with the servants and ordered the chefs to cut the beast’s head off. When the head landed on the floor, she grabbed it by its fur and dragged it into the dining hall. She wanted to drop the krogon’s head in front of Loki herself. She needed to show that she was the only one who had the rights to become his wife. She pushed the large doors open, blood splatters on her armor as she walked up to the king’s table dragging the large krogon head behind her. The nobles watched in silence and awe. Aurrún told (Name) that in the frostgiants’ eyes showing her power was a good start but told her that too, that if she killed too many of their people, they will grow to hate her. It was no surprise for (Name), she knew it would happen if she kept being raging so she decided to end her bloodshed today with this krogon and the lady. When she reached the king’s table, she stopped in silence, lifting the krogon head up and dropping it onto the table. It landed on the furniture with a heavy thud making the platters, glasses, candleholders and utensils all clink and giggle.

‘This is the last time I warn anyone who wants to challenge me in any way: I will take their head just like this beast’s.’ her gaze never left Loki’s as she spoke. Servants rushed in and took the krogon’s head into the kitchen while silent whispers erupted amongst the present jötüns.

‘They will challenge _me_ , for _your_ hand, from now on’ Loki smirked.

‘I doubt anyone would want me as their wife’ replied (Name) as she turned to take her seat on his side. When she reached his side, she sat down and leaned back.

‘I always wanted it’ he replied quietly and for a second the new queen’s eyes twitched in surprise. It wasn’t the right time nor the right place for them to discuss such things and so she just waited silently for dinner.

 

_**Later~** _

 

Dinner was delicious especially because she hunted down the beast. All the nobles fought for a few minutes with the royal couple to give them their good wishes. (Name) almost spit her wine out of her mouth when one of the noble ladies wished many children for them. The new queen never thought about having children, not since she left Asgard in shame. She thought she failed her only purpose and her chance of marriage was taken from her. She never thought about marrying another prince or king, many asked why but she could never really give an answer to that question.

She never really thought too deep into these things. She had too much to do to think about marriage. She had a crumbling economy, corrupt noble men, criminals running around and other things to take care of, marriage was the last thing she wanted to think about. However, now that she wasn’t the only leader of a kingdom, she will have other things to think about and one of those was having children. Once (Name) imagined herself carrying one of Loki’s child or teaching them magic. That thought was buried deep under the ground when Loki betrayed her and as she looked at the raven haired Jötün king, examining his sharp features, his smile which seemed genuine for once – and it was truly shocking her – she couldn’t imagine herself being his wife. She still wanted him but hated him at the same time and children couldn’t get between those feelings. Children shouldn’t be caught up in their parents’ love-hate relationship. They need stability, love and care. She knew she wasn’t ready for it, not yet.

A dull pain hit her in the chest as she thought this over. (Name) always thought that she lost the chance at having a family and lost the only one she could ever love. Loki was just at arm length now but he still felt so far from her. The night ended not long after most nobles left. (Name) followed Loki to his chambers in silence still thinking deeply and only woke from them when the door behind her closed with a dull thud. Her heart started thumping in her chest as she realized what will or should happen tonight. Loki walked up to the fireplace and revived the fire before he took off his fur cape and laid it on the armchair next to the fireplace. His form shifted as he walked up to the window. His blue skin turned pale, like before and he got shorter even if he was still towering over (Name).

‘You do not have to fulfill your duty as my wife if you wish not to’ he said quietly not meeting her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at his words.

‘You do not have to wrap your real thoughts in nice words… If you do not want me here, just say so’ she replied walking up to his bed sitting down on the furs.

‘That was not what I said’ he sighed like he was trying to explain something to a child for the thousandth time. (Name) walked up to him pressing herself against his back. She needed to… maybe it was because of the wine but she couldn’t wait to feel him against her, feel him inside her. She never laid with another, only ever wanting Loki and now she had the privilege to have him.

‘I know you don’t love me… but just for tonight… act like you do’ she whispered against his skin. Loki turned around grabbing her chin lifting her head so he could look into those deep (e/c) eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence until Loki crashed his lips to hers hungrily. His hands caressed her sides as she was clinging to him. They stumbled back to the bed and (Name) wasn’t sure how she ended up on her back, her under armor ripped off of her and the linen shirt pulled off of her shoulder but she didn’t care. All she wanted to feel was Loki’s lips on her skin, his hands tangled in her long (h/c) hair.

She never felt so alive and when she looked into his green eyes when he was on top of her, her legs pushed open with his hips and made her moan his name, (Name) couldn’t help but fall in love with her king all over again. She wanted this to be real, she wanted this to never end, to feel his love but she had to wake up. Her chance at having him on his own, by his own choice was far left in the past. She held onto him for long after they settled on the bed and she wished this wouldn’t be just a dream, that he would truly love her. When Loki fell asleep in her arms was when she let out her first tears since her parents died. She kissed his chin feather like before she pulled out of his arms and left.

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

She was fire and ice. His heart ached as he entered her while peppering kisses all over her neck and chest, massaging one breast while his lips found her other nipple sucking on it. Finally, he had her but she wasn’t his. She would never be. She was beautiful as she laid under him moaning his name with pleasure. Loki never would’ve thought she wouldn’t lay with another and the fact that he was the first for her was making him feel proud and fall for her all over again but he knew this was a rare occasion to hold her, kiss her, feel her.

Her hands roamed his chest and her lips pulled on his when they kissed. He never felt like this before. Loki haven’t had many women in his life, only two but one he slept with to be able to kill her while she slept and the other one because she was there and she reminded him of (Name). (Name) was the only one he always wanted and the knowledge that he could never have her ever again was making him heartbroken just like when she left Asgard so many centuries ago without a goodbye. He hated himself for drawing her away but thought he had no other way to make her happy. He knew he wouldn’t have made her happy and wanted her to find love with someone else. He loved her ever since but knew he could never be good enough for someone so bright, so kind, so perfect as (Name).

It was still dark outside when he woke with a start. He sat up in bed his heart racing in his chest and he could feel the emptiness in his chambers. But was it really in his chambers? His hands balled into fists as he tried to keep his tears back but they escaped and rolled down his pale cheeks. He felt like tonight was just a dream and wished he wouldn’t have woken up. He knew she could never be his and the cold bed was the evidence.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	6. I want it too...

Jötünheim was cold and Rhys now realized how cold it was truly. He held Haldir’s hand pulling him forward. Their escape was dangerous especially because they barely got away from the king’s guards. He clutched the small letter – Asuma gave him to get it to the queen before the king killed him – to his chest as he trudged forward in the knee-high snow. He could barely see through the heavy snowfall as he tried to navigate toward the Jötün castle. Asuma told him exactly where he could get through the portal the closest to the Jötün castle.

Horns blared through the cold white scenery around him and he realized that the jötüns noticed them. Rhys turned back to Haldir squeezing his lover’s hand. It still made his cheeks turn pink to admit his feelings even just to himself.

‘We’re almost there, Haldir’ he said and the red haired elf nodded. It didn’t take long for the jötüns to get to them. Haldir pulled Rhys behind himself when the jötüns pointed their weapons at them.

‘Why are you here?!’ yelled one of them at the two elves.

‘Commander Asuma sent us to give this to Queen (Name)’ Haldir replied grabbing the letter out of Rhys’ hand. ‘We ask for an audience.’

‘Let me through’ sounded a cold voice from behind the wall of jötün guards. The frostgiants moved reluctantly out of the queen’s way who walked up to the two elves with an unreadable expression on her beautiful face. Rhys and Haldir both blushed a little at her sight. There was no other elven girl as beautiful as their former queen and they knelt the second they realized what they were supposed to do. ‘Stand.’

The queen sized them up as they stood back onto their feet, her (e/c) eyes cold as the ice around, her face in a stoic expression. Her hand lifted up and touched Haldir’s forehead first then Rhys’, her skin soft and her touch gentle. She nodded and turned around.

‘My brother hadn’t gotten to them. Escort them into the castle and give them some warm clothes before their audience begins’ she said as she started walking back towards the castle. Rhys and Haldir watched her walk away with that regal atmosphere around her. They could feel her coldness that wasn’t truly coldness rather only keeping a distance from others. No matter what happened they would always think of her as their queen.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

The new queen woke to a stormy morning. The snow was falling heavily and the snowflakes were twirling in the wind making it hard to see forward more than just a few feet. She sat down at the table sipping the hot tea from her porcelain cup before starting her breakfast. Her long (h/c) hair was lose and no matter how much she tried not to, she still thought of the way _his_ fingers ran through her locks gently. She closed her eyes shaking her head slightly to shake off these thoughts. She needed to focus. Her brother was on his way here to try to kill her and destroy all she got.

But has she anything here other than a title? Does she worth anything more to the frostgiants than a piece of meat? She pursed her lips together as she stood and dressed in one of the extravagant dresses the servants filled her closet with. Horns sounded through the palace when she slid on her heavy fur cape. Her eyebrows furrowed and went out to the corridor stopping a servant on her way asking what was going on.

‘The guards noticed two intruders at the west side of the palace’ she replied looking down at the ground. It wasn’t tradition at the elves to not look into the eyes of the royal family so it irked (Name) that no one looked her in the eyes except Loki. She lifted the girl’s chin with her index finger smiling a little at her.

‘Look me in the eyes if you talk to me, little one’ she said as she turned away and left, her cape brushing the floor. Her thoughts went to the intruders… if they were spies of Tarron, then they were awful at their jobs if they got caught right after entering the realm through a secret passageway. If not… she needed to see them for herself. (Name) quickly hurried out of the palace not caring about who tried to stop her and didn’t stop until she was behind the guards who pointed their weapons at the trembling elves. Her (e/c) eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of one of them. He had light brown hair that was short brushing his pointed ears and green eyes that glared back at the guards bravely even if he was trembling from the cold seeping through his skin and flesh to his bones.

‘Let me through!’ (Name) commanded on the tone she mostly used at the battlefield. The guards looked back at her and moved reluctantly. She stepped inside the ring of frostgiants and looked down at the two elves. They looked at her with their mouths agape until they realized that their queen – former queen, she had to remind herself of that and it irked her quite some – was in front of them. They dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. ‘Stand.’

The queen sized them up as they stood back onto their feet, her (e/c) eyes cold as the ice around, her face in a stoic expression. She recognized one of them. The light brown haired with green eyes was her brother’s servant before. Her hand lifted up and touched the other’s forehead first, then Tarron’s servant’s. She felt around for any remnants of her brother’s magic on them but there was none making her smirk satisfied. It was a relief that they weren’t influenced by him.

‘My brother hadn’t gotten to them. Escort them into the castle and give them some warm clothes before their audience begins’ she said as she started walking back towards the castle. While she pretended, she didn’t care she kept an eye on them with her magic. Why were they here? What happened on Alfheim? As the new Jötün queen walked back into the palace and went to her husband’s chambers she kept thinking about it. She still loved her home and she was ready to fight for it. She knocked on the door before entering to see Loki still in his bed. He was covered from his hips down, his feet peeking out from underneath the sheets, his broad back lighted by the morning sun. (Name) could make out every muscle in his back, his dark blue skin covered by lighter markings. His face was buried in a pillow, his raven black hair spread on the pillow and his neck.

She didn’t notice herself walking up to his bedside only when her hand was about to touch his bare shoulder. She gasped in surprise at her own action which proved that she was weak. She still craved him even after she knew he could never be hers. She proceeded eventually tapping his shoulder lightly with her finger before touching him with her whole palm sliding her hand across his back to his right shoulder.

‘Loki… it is morning already’ she whispered quietly trying to wake him up gently. His muscles tensed under her touch and before she could have reacted Loki pulled away grabbing her wrist looking back at her pure hatred in his eyes. Her heart thumped hard in her chest at the angry glare he was sending her.

‘What do you want?!’ he asked pulling his hand away from her wrist with a speed of a lightning like he was repulsed by her touch. (Name) swallowed looking down at her lap. Her anger made her feel hot in the head and her eyes were stinging slightly. She forced herself to stop anything similar to tears bubble up in her eyes as she replied.

‘Elven servants showed up at the west gates’ she said quietly standing to her feet making distance between them. She needed it to be able to breathe. ‘My brother’s servant is one of them.’ Even if her back was to Loki she could imagine him abruptly jump to his feet quickly dressing, his chest heaving with worry, his face already showing how his brain jumped into action trying to find the best way to handle the situation.

‘Where are they? What do they want?’ he asked.

‘The servants are giving them warmer clothing before their audience’ she replied looking out over the realm from the large windows.

‘You decided on your own?! What if they-‘

‘I checked it out, Loki… Tarron haven’t got to them. They have news and I am willing to listen as long as it is important information. We need as much as possible, we cannot run into war just because my brother is giving out empty threats’ (Name) turned back to him with the coldest expression she could muster on her face.

‘You’re the queen of Jötünheim, not Alfheim’ the raven haired king said, walking up to her towering over her. ‘Marrying me made you responsible for this realm.’

‘I am not abandoning my duty as the Jötün queen! But I want Alfheim back and I will take it even if I have to do so without you or your army!’ she yelled angrily pushing him back and storming towards the doors but Loki grabbed her wrist stopping her.

‘You cannot be so naïve to think you can defeat your brother on your own’ his voice was different. Was he worried? No… he cannot be worried about her.

‘That’s why we need to hear the intruders out’ she replied quietly pulling away gently from his grasp and leaving his chambers without looking back. She knew this storm between them will cause their demise one day but she was too selfish to let any other woman have the chance to be his wife or even get close to him. She has given up on it once, she won’t give up on it again.

(Name) was never really the type to turn to alcohol in hopes of easing her mind but now she needed a drink. The queen stormed down to the kitchens and ordered a servant to bring her something strong. The young girl looked back at her hesitantly but nodded and hurried back into the kitchen. Back in Alfheim (Name) rarely left her chambers, her study or the training fields. Being in the kitchens or anywhere near where mostly just servants ran around was strange. She felt out of place but she supposed she should feel that way. (Name) never thought of servants as her property rather she thought of them as employees. She paid for their service and thanked them politely when one of them served her meal to her or helped her with anything. Her father was an example in it and her mother was doing the same right behind him. (Name) never had time to discover the cause or the reason of her parents’ death. But spending time on another realm without having duties as a queen gave her time to think about it.

She first thought of Tarron doing it but she knew even if he was a bastard, he wouldn’t be evil enough to kill his own parents. She knew that Tarron had nightmares about how he killed many people, how he got rid of his sister who cared for her, who embraced him when he was scared. She knew him better than himself and this was something that gave her the upper hand. The servant girl interrupted her thoughts with the brown liquid inside the glass the jötün girl served her.

‘Thank you’ (Name) nodded as she took the glass making the servant girl’s eyes widen.

‘Y-your welcome, your majesty’ she curtsied and hurried back into the kitchen. The girl was definitely scared which made (Name) feel the same sensation that struck her when she looked into the eyes of the enemy she killed. The first time she looked into the eyes of someone she murdered on the battlefield made her want to puke. Their eyes were full of desperation, hatred and acceptance that they will die in seconds, that those will be their last breaths. Her way to the throne room was slower. Her feet had their own mind and led her to paths she has never been to before. The library’s door was open and she could peek inside to see endless rows of books from floor to ceiling. There was a strange sensation that called her inside but she had her duties. (Name) shook her head and turned away walking down the corridor with long strides until she was inside the throne room. Loki was already sitting on his throne with an impatient expression on his face. He was bare chested with a fur cape hanging from his wide shoulders. His crimson eyes flashed in anger at her as he watched her approach the seat next to his.

‘What took you so long?’ he asked coldly.

‘None of your business’ she replied sitting down. She couldn’t help but act cold toward Loki after what happened. She glanced at him and her attention was drawn to his built torso, the skin on her palms still remembered touching his chest. She cursed herself for thinking of things like that. It was bothering her that she was addicted to him and craved his touch after tasting just one time what it is like to be with him.

‘It is, if you let intruders into my palace’ he hissed back angrily.

‘I needed to clear my thoughts and took a walk around the palace’ she sighed acting like she was bored of the conversation. Loki was about to say something when a servant announced the elves making both of them snap into an authoritative position on their seats.

‘Rhys and Haldir, former servants of the elven palace are here to ask for an audience’ the servant said and stepped to the side to let the elves walk into the throne room. They were now both wearing furs over their clothing. They knelt down and bowed their heads in respect.

‘Stand’ Loki said looking at them with calculating eyes. When they stood on their feet looking up at them feeling out of place, the jötün king continued. ‘Why did you ask for an audience?’

‘We asked for audience to give Queen (Name) this’ the light brown haired spoke up lifting his hand with a piece of paper in it. ‘This is a letter from General Asuma. Unfortunately, he became a casualty of the new king taking over the elven throne.’

‘Casualty…’ (Name) huffed grimacing. Asuma was one of those who were loyal to her parents. ‘My brother… is he already set the realm on fire?’

‘He’s almost there if I can be honest’ Haldir said making the queen chuckle and a little lift of the corner of his lips of Loki’s wasn’t unnoticed.

‘Let me see his letter’ (Name) stood up and went to Rhys extending a hand to take the letter. She closed her (e/c) eyes for a split second to gather her confidence and clear her mind. She rolled out the parchment and narrowed her eyes at the rough handwriting that was so familiar.

_My dear queen,_

_These are my last words because I know he knows I will never help him nor agree with his tyranny. I have many things to tell you but too little time. Your brother has done things you would have never thought he was capable of. I wish it would not be true but he turned against your father and mother and the former king and queen died by his hands before, your highness arrived back._

_I could not tell you the truth knowing it would hurt you and losing so much at that time was enough for your soul. I know that it is not late to stop him. He has a weakness. To be stronger, Tarron mixed his blood with a dragon’s. The dragon died long ago but its heart was kept hidden in an ancient shrine in the depth of the Wyn forest. He must keep it still there thinking no one would know of it. If you find it and destroy the heart, he will grow weak._

_It will be a hard decision of what to do with him once you over powered your brother, but I believe you will make a wise decision, my queen. Please, forgive me for I will not be able to stand on your side once you succeed but I have to reassure you, I left this world happily for I have known you._

_Asuma~_

The piece of paper fell out from between her fingers as she stood there staring blankly at the letter as it fell down to the floor. Tears pooled in her (e/c) eyes and her hands started shaking. She felt hands grab her upper arms and a familiar presence behind her supporting her weight by pressing into her back. Loki held her tightly but gently concern over his features as she looked back and up into his blue-green eyes.

‘Who is my brother…?’ she whispered. Realization ran across Loki’s face and looked down averting his gaze from hers. She turned around grabbing his arms with a vice grip. ‘You knew of it?!’

‘He admitted it when we made the bargain’ he replied quietly.

‘W-why…?’ she gasped shaken as she stepped back from Loki who held her back by her shoulders. His fingers dig into her flesh vice like as she tried to pull herself out of his grasp.

‘Why I never told you?’ Loki asked sighing with a sad smile playing on his lips. ‘Because I know what it is to live in a lie.’ Tears escaped her eyes rolling down her cheeks as she started shaking. The jötün king pulled her into his chest making (Name)’s eyes widen in surprise. She never thought of someone showing kindness to her or show that they care about her. Her hands shakily reached up and her arms circled around his waist trembling. ‘I know it will always hurt and I’m not telling you that with time it will be better, because it may never be… but with time, you’ll learn to live with the past.’

‘You promised me an army… if you lend me your army, I’ll give you a realm’ she sighed knowing it was an irresponsible statement but the hatred burning deep in her heart made her make rushed decisions. Loki pulled away a little smiling down at her sadly.

‘I have a realm already, little bird’ he said quietly leaning down slowly looking deep into her (e/c) eyes. His thin lips were just a breath away from hers and she wanted to close the distance so badly. She was clinging to him as he was leaning down to her level. ‘I want only one thing and you are the only one who can give me that.’

‘What is it?’ she asked quietly.

‘Yourself’ his reply was short as his lips pressed to hers. This kiss was different from the ones they shared the night before. Her heart sped up in her chest but her body reacted on its own, her lips opening up for Loki and her eyes sliding shut. It was burning hot and filled with sadness, longing and hope. When Loki pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers as they panted. ‘I need you… I want you. There was no one else I ever wanted more than you.’

‘Then why did you… with that whore…?’ (Name) curled her fingers into a fist on his chest as anger and rejection hit her.

‘That was a trick… I wanted you gone’ he replied and his words pierced through her heart. His large hand and slender fingers slid up to her cheek cupping it tenderly. At his touch, her mind was sucked into his.

_Loki hid behind a pillar as he listened to the princess’ footsteps getting closer to the corridor. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, his palms sweating as the pain tightened its grip on his heart. He knew this was the right thing to do. She deserved a happy life, one she would spend with someone who could make her happy, one in which she would never feel ashamed of a husband like him._

_He motioned with his hand and cast the illusion for the princess to see. He peered over the pillar and watched her expression fall. What he never expected was the tears and hurt on her beautiful face. Her lips were trembling as she clutched at her chest. She was about to fall to her knees and Loki regretted hurting her. She rushed away down the corridor in the opposite direction her sobs fainting the further she got. Loki clutched at his own heart his head falling as he leaned back at the pillar sliding down to the floor. He didn’t know how long was he sitting there quietly until Frigga found him and the queen already knew that something was wrong._

‘I wanted you gone because I thought I could never make you happy… not the way I was…’ his voice was soft, whispering and showing her his pain.

‘What about now?’ she breathed out curious. Her (e/c) eyes piercing right through him just like when they first met.

‘I don’t care if I’m good enough or not… I want you too much to let you go ever again’ he replied his voice husky. Her smile reached from ear to ear as she looked up into his blue-green eyes and pulled him down for another kiss this one more heated.

‘Who said I would want to leave?’ she asked when she let go of him still beaming happily. Suddenly it felt like a spell was broken that made her sad and angry. She felt so alive again. However, her thoughts were brought back to the task and her eyebrows furrowed again. ‘Let’s teach my brother a lesson.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping onto Alfheim’s land again was something she thought impossible once. Now as she looked over the land, she felt the suffering and the result of slaughtering the new king made. Loki grabbed her hand and lifted it up to his thin lips pressing a soft kiss on her soft skin.

‘I can feel it too… their magic is falling ill to the evil your brother possesses’ he said quietly. (Name) nodded quietly her eyebrows furrowing. The plan was set and everyone knew what they needed to do. She still felt nervous. This battle will be against her own blood but she guessed history does repeat itself. (Name) remembered the tails of her great-great grandfather who had to kill his own brother who was sitting on the throne rightfully because of his evil ways. She couldn’t believe how Tarron became the person he is now. She remembered of the little brother she held when the thunder was scaring him at night, the little brother who was clinging to her skirt when their nanny was scolding him for doing mischief.

‘It is not easy…’ she said sadness showing on her face.

‘I know, my love… it never is’ Loki replied and (Name) saw the memories of her husband as their telepathic connection was made by their hands touching. She learnt about his past after she left Asgard and felt guilty. If she just stayed a little longer, if she just would’ve tried to show him that she never wanted anyone else, maybe then things would’ve gone differently for Loki. He turned to her, feeling her emotions. ‘It was not your fault, (Name). You could-‘

‘I could’ve done something, Loki… no one showed you love nor cared enough and that is the difference I could’ve made’ she breathed cupping his cheek lovingly. ‘But I was just like them, left you alone.’

‘The past is the past… and I needed to grow up.’ he smiled back at her squeezing her hand. ‘I needed to fight harder for you, so I could be your match.’

She smiled up at him lovingly and squeezed his hand with hers. ‘You were always the one meant for me, Loki.’

 

_**Later~** _

 

The camp was set and your shared tent was standing. She tried to calm her nerves but everything screamed danger and for the first time she feared of going onto the battlefield. She feared for your king’s life. She sat on their bed of furs in her nightgown loosening her braids when the tent’s door opened and her king walked inside.

(Name) looked up and couldn’t help but admire his body. She hasn’t looked at him really since she got captured by him. His dark blue skin was taut on his well-built torso, his six pack was impressive and his V disappearing in his pants was make her almost drool. His frame was still slender compared to other warriors but he was just as well-built. (Name) couldn’t take her eyes off of Loki. The Jötün king noticed her gaze and his crimson red eyes glinted with desire and mischief as his thin lips pulled into a playful smirk. (Name)’s cheeks grew pink and she averted her gaze. His bare feet stepped into her line of sight and he crouched down to meet her (e/c) eyes. His long, slender fingers brushed against her heated cheek and gently turned her head to face him.

‘You know me already, my queen’ he whispered. ‘You’ve seen me but this is the first time I can see you. And believe me when I say that it is a sight to behold. You’re exquisite.’

‘I was foolish and never really looked…’ she replied feeling bad for hurting her king before her lips pulled into a playful smirk. ‘But I hope I can get a peek?’

His lips were on hers as his hands grabbed around her ribs lifting her fully onto the furs. His tongue quickly took over hers making her moan, her hands feeling his chest roaming over his skin. When she opened her eyes, she saw white skin taking over blue making her frown.

‘Why are you changing? Are you not comfortable with me?’ she asked making his eyes widen before his cheeks turned slightly pink.

‘If I stay in my jötün form… frostgiants’ reproductive organs work differently…’ he buried his face in the crook of her neck. ‘Males have… what you would call a ‘knot’ when ejaculating.’

(Name)’s (e/c) eyes widened in realization before she forced him back up to be able to look into his eyes with a loving expression on her beautiful face. ‘I want you, Loki. I want everything you are. I’m in love with you and I will accept everything that you are, every fault, every bad habit and will cherish the tiniest things about you because you’re my king, Loki.’

She kissed his knuckles before pressing his hand against her heart which was still beating fast in her chest. His eyes watered as he kissed her again with passion that could burn. She felt his skin turn cold again and her smile grew wide as she held him. (Name) ran her fingers through his raven black locks as his thin lips kissed down her jaw to her neck to her collar bone. His large hands roamed her body his right hand finding his way to her clit drawing slow circles around the sensitive bud, his left hand massaging one of her breasts. (Name) felt so alive in his hands, so loved. Her hands grasped at his shoulders or running through his hair, she couldn’t get enough of him and she wanted more. She felt his slender finger enter her slowly making her arch her back and whimper making Loki chuckle darkly. His tongue circled around her nipple while his fingers pinched the other rolling it between them. His finger pumped in an out in a steady rhythm, his thumb pressing and rolling over her clit.

(Name) tried to push down on his hand but Loki grabbed her hip with a mischievous smirk playing on his thin lips.

‘So impatient…’ he purred adding a second finger earning a moan from his wife. He picked up his pace curling his fingers inside her tunnel making her writhe and moan in pleasure under him. (Name) felt his eagerness pressing against her thigh making her even more wet. He felt so hard through his pants and she was eager to experience it more closely. The knot in her belly snapped suddenly her walls clenching around his fingers. Loki pulled his fingers out of her lifting them up to his lips. He ran his tongue over them tasting his queen and hummed. ‘Better than honey…’ (Name) blushed but felt the throbbing in her core. Loki leaned over her pressing his lips to hers cupping her face with one hand.

‘I need you…’ she breathed lifting her hips toward his manhood making her king hiss and chuckle deeply.

‘Just like I need you’ he replied huskily. (Name) felt him enter her slowly, opening her up gently. Even if she felt him before it felt like this was the first time. She felt like she wasn’t just a ragdoll. Her heart sped up by his touch. She wanted to feel him, taste him so her mouth found the spot between his collar bone and neck marking him hers. Their moves were slow but the pleasure wasn’t enough, she needed more urging Loki to move faster.

His dick kept hitting a spot which made her see stars making her moan loudly. She listened to his grunts holding onto his back making her happier than she thought could be possible. The coil in her lower abdomen snapped suddenly making her cry out loud. When she gotten back from her high, she felt Loki still inside her as her muscles milked him and his hot seed filled her. Suddenly (Name)’s eyes saw a vision of a little girl and a little boy running around in a garden of flowers and felt Loki’s thin lips kiss her temple lovingly as they watched their children play. She blinked and was teleported back to the tent looking up at Loki.

‘I want it too’ she pulled him down kissing him lovingly.

 

_**To be continued…** _


End file.
